The invention relates to box forming equipment. More specifically, this invention relates to a box material which is folded into a box frame, compact box forming equipment which automatically produces a closed end box.
In the past making a box has been achieved by removing a folded box blank from material stored at a box material supply station and raiseing the box material to a box frame. Next edges are filed that comprise the box bottom into a bottom area. The folded box material is then convened to a tape head which then adheres a tape onto the edges that are folded into the box bottom area during transfer of the box material.
Although such box forming equipment has been utilized with some success, the total size of the equipment becomes large in existing devices. In this connection, movement of the box material transfer is large when the box material is raised to a box frame and the edges are folded into the box bottom area then the box material is moved to the tape head to be taped. In essence, the whole equipment can become large, costly and cubmersome since the box material is transferred, as explanded, to a box frame with a large volume.
The difficulties suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which may tend to reduce the effectiveness and satisfaction with prior box forming machines. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that appearing in the past will admit to worthwhile improvement.